The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to an implantable medical device and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a device for implantation in a tricuspid annulus of a patient.
In US Patent Application No. 2007/0005134, McCarthy discloses “An apparatus for implantation in the annulus of a tricuspid valve has an anterior annulus aspect, a posterior annulus aspect, and an atrioventricular (AV) node located adjacent the anterior annulus aspect.”
Lancellotti P et al., “European Association of Echocardiography recommendations for the assessment of valvular regurgitation. Part 2: mitral and tricuspid regurgitation (native valve disease)” Eur J Echocardiogr. 2010 May; 11(4):307-32, disclose “standards for the assessment of mitral and tricuspid regurgitation”.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,168 described a device having a half sewing ring with a membrane which serves as a neo-annulus or a neo-leaflet.
Additional background art includes:
US Application No. 2006/0122686;
US Application No. 2006/0122693;
US Application No. 2012/0136436;
US Application No. 2008/0262609;
US Application No. 2010/0286767;
Nath J, Foster E, Heidenreich P A. Impact of tricuspid regurgitation on long-term impact. J Am Coll Cardiol 2004; 43:405-409;
Dreyfus G D, et al. Secondary tricuspid regurgitation or dilatation: which should be the criteria for surgical repair? Ann Thorac Surg 2005; 79:127-132;
Navia J L, et al. Surgical management of secondary tricuspid valve regurgitation: Annulus, commissure, or leaflet procedure? J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg 2010; 139:1473-1482;
McCarthy P M, Bhudia S K, Rajeswaran J, et al. Tricuspid valve repair: durability and risk factors for failure. J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 2004; 127:674-85;
Dreyfus G D, Raja S G, Chan K M. Tricuspid leaflet augmentation to address severe tethering in functional tricuspid regurgitation. Eur J Cardiothorac Surg 2008; 34:908-910; and
Ghanta R K, et al. Suture bicuspidization of the tricuspid valve versus ring annuloplasty for repair of functional tricuspid regurgitation: midterm results of 237 consecutive patients. J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 2007; 133:117-26.